Bylino Yaga
Bylino Yaga is the son of the Baba Yaga. Though he dislikes the terminology of "witch" and would prefer to be called something more appealing, like a "sorcerer", he is otherwise an unquestioning Royal. Character Personality Bylino is of the cocky sort. He is rather mischievous and loves to smirk, though there's rarely ever malice behind what he does. He takes pride in being from a line of powerful sorceresses but rejects being called a 'witch'. He's a huge troublemaker who loves to run his mouth and also happens to be an extreme snarker, but those close to him can see his compassion in their times of need. He does like to assist people, though he prefers to do so from the sidelines, where his helpful meddling will not be noticed. Overall, he can be seen as a wildcard and usually justifies things in ways that would only make sense to a fellow lunatic. He seems rather easy to anger, though most of the times his wrath is rather minor. One has to get to his temper at the core to see his true anger. He's very much for destiny and will not hesitate in helping villains-to-be become more 'evil'. His main target for such mentoring is Skullivan Koschei, though he does not hesitate to assist Mathieu Frollo after finding out that he wants to become more evil. The fact that Mathieu and Skully share a room is merely considered a bonus. He's also the token "evil student representative" of Ever After High's Royal Student Council and keeps a close eye on the activities of future villains to make sure that the antagonists-to-be of EAH maintain a suitable reputation. Appearance Bylino stands at 5'8" with a slim physique and pale skin. His gray hair falls to his mid-back and is normally tied back into a ponytail, with small bones and feathers strewn throughout it. He has light amber eyes. His facial features are a bit tapered and rather sculpted, with a large and prominent nose resting in the middle of his face. Fairytale: Various Russian Folklore The Baba Yaga is a figure in multiple tales of Russian folklore. Two examples of such tales are The Death of Koschei the Deathless and Vasalisa the Beautiful. A list of more tales featuring this character can be found here. Where Does Bylino Come Into It? Bylino is, of course, the eldest child of the Baba Yaga, who now works as a teacher and counselor at Ever After High. His upbringing taught him that acting as a neutral or evil figure wasn't such a bad thing when it was done to help a story continue on. He grew up alongside his adoptive brother, Skullivan Koschei, and has tried to bestow his mindset upon his brother, unable to understand why Skully is so vehement about his fate. Relationships Family Bylino is close to his mother, though she was often very strict with him. While he doesn't want to admit it, he is also sometimes afraid of his mother due to her power. He also has two younger siblings who are not yet old enough to attend Ever After High. Even to this day, Bylino is still trying to help Skully embrace his inner evil, not catching onto the fact that Skully isn't going to convert to the Royal side any time soon. Friends One of Bylino's closest companions, surprisingly enough, is Drake Duckling. Bylino takes an interest in the boy's inclination toward witchcraft as well as his ability to be easily manipulated thanks to his naivete. Bylino is also friends with Jolene Beauty, though this is a relationship he'd rather keep on the down-low since it wouldn't appear very "evil" of him to befriend a future princess and damsel. The two share a fondness of the unknown in the world. Romance Bylino jokes about this subject but hasn't met anyone recently that he'd actually be willing to get romantically entangled with. Pet Bylino has a pet chicken-house by the name of Kuda who lives off somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. Outfits Signature Bylino dons an open, patched-up, smoky gray vest over a blue button-up shirt with baggy, elbow-length sleeves. He wears a pair of baggy, patched-up, smoky gray pants along with a pair of black shoes with pointed toes. Tied on his head is a dark blue bandana, from underneath which his ponytail falls. He wears a pair of fingerless gray gloves that reach halfway up his forearm, over which are a few bracelets with small bones and feathers hanging like charms. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Bylino's given name is based on the word "bylina", a Russian term for an epic poem. His surname is based on his mother's second name. *Bylino's two siblings are a reference to how the Baba Yaga was sometimes depicted as three sisters, all sharing the same name. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Vasilisa the Beautiful Category:The Death of Koschei the Deathless Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Males Category:Witches